Perfection: SunClan's battle
by Sparkie.Paw
Summary: Honeykit is just a normal kit of SunClan and like all the Clan members, she strives for perfection. But she will soon learn that not even she is perfect, and that the very being of the Clan may be flawed. She will have to bring her Clan together before they all end up in the Dark Forest forever.
1. Allegiances

_Allegiances:_

**SunClan: **A proud group of cats who live in a beautiful landscape. Their territory contains a small river, surrounded by sunning rocks. A small forest, full of juicy prey, and even their own flower field. Danger is also within their borders, as the forest contains fierce predators and the constant threat of two-legs and their dogs. Nevertheless, SunClan cats are proud, loyal and live their lives to perfection... or so they say.

_Leader:_ Duststar - lithe, dust brown tom with dark brown eyes and a long fluffy tail.

_(Mate Of Ripplebreeze)_

_Deputy:_ Sparrowtail - slender, sandy tom with amber eyes and a distinctive brown patch along his spine and his tail.

_(Mate Of Brambleflower, Father Of Otterpaw, Ferretpaw and Ratpaw)_

_Medicine cat:_ Robinpatch - a dark brown tom with a white belly and chestnut reddish brown eyes.

_Warriors:_ Waspfern - blonde she-cat with green eyes and grey stripes. She is known for her wavering temper.

_(Apprentice: Otterpaw)_

Beeclaw - blonde tom with amber eyes and grey stripes. He has the same temper as his sister, Waspfern.

_(Apprentice: Ferretpaw. Mate of Lightfeather. Father of Hiddenpaw.)_

Stormlight - block grey tom with a white and light blonde speckled back and yellow eyes.

_(Apprentice: Ratpaw)_

Lightfeather - Light grey she-cat with a fluffy tail and yellow eyes.

_(Apprentice: Lavenderpaw. Mother of Hiddenpaw, mate of Beeclaw)_

Dappledlight - Dark red, amber and white tortoiseshell with amber eyes.

_(Mate Of Emberclaw, Mother Of Lavenderpaw, Poppypaw, Redpaw, Cherrypaw and Russetpaw)_

Emberclaw - Dark red tabby tom with amber eyes.

_(Mate Of Dappledlight, Father Of Lavenderpaw, Redpaw, Cherrypaw, Russetpaw and Poppypaw)_

Brambleflower - brown she-cat with curly, matted fur and blue eyes.

_(__Mate Of Sparrowtail, Mother Of Ferretpaw, Otterpaw and Ratpaw)_

Thornfrost - dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue eyes.

Hollyfur - Brown She-cat with green eyes and white paws.

Dappledwind - Light sandy she-cat with leopard style spots and no claws.

Mosspelt - dark brown she-cat with darker brown patches and thick matted fur; green eyes.

Vinetail - dark brown she-cat with white socks and a long fluffy tail; green eyes.

Mousepelt - creamy brown tom with dark brown eyes.

Tatteredfur - Light brown tom with matted fur and a long curly furred tail; green eyes.

Iceheart - pure white, thick furred tom with icy blue eyes.

_(Apprentice: Cherrypaw. Mate of Witheredfoot, Father Of Foxkit, Owlkit and Badgerkit)_

Blizzardfur - Fluffy pure white tom with icy blue eyes.

_(Apprentice: Redpaw. Mate of Blackmist)_

Shadowsky - black tom with grey paws and underbelly, grey flecks and blue eyes; mute.

_(Apprentice: Hiddenpaw. Mate of Greystorm)_

Greystorm -bluish she-cat with white paws and chest; amber eyes.

_(Mate Of Shadowsky)_

Oakleaf - tall legged tom, mix of sandy brown and dark brown. He has eyes the colour of leaves.

_(Mate Of Flameclaw, Father Of Sourkit, Nectarkit and Honeykit)_

_Apprentices:_ Lavenderpaw - Dark red she-cat with white paws, tail tip and belly ;dark brown eyes.

Poppypaw - Dark red she-cat with a white belly and dark brown eyes.

Russetpaw - Dark reddish brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Redpaw - Dark red she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Cherrypaw - Dark red she-cat with amber eyes and a white belly, paws and tail-tip.

Ratpaw - small brown she-cat with curly, matted fur and blue eyes.

Otterpaw - sleek furrred brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Ferretpaw - sleek brown tom with blue eyes.

Hiddenpaw - dark, almost black, grey fluffy fur; lighter grey eyes.

_Queens:_ Blackmist - dark brown black she-cat with green eyes and grey freckles. _(_

_Adoptive Mother Of Sunkit and Tunnelkit. Mate of Blizzardfur. Expecting kits)_

Ripplebreeze - Light grey she-cat with darker tabby stripes and speckles; dark blue eyes.

_(Mate Of Duststar, expecting kits)_

Witheredfoot - Black She-cat with a white underbelly and eye-mask; amber eyes. She has a withered front paw.

_(Mother Of Foxkit, Owlkit and Badgerkit. Mate of Iceheart)_

Flameclaw - light amber shecat with very long claws; darker patches of sandy blond and is a short furred, Persian cat.

_(Mother Of Sourkit, Nectarkit and Honeykit. Mate of Oakleaf)_

_Elders:_ Bristletail - Dark brown she-cat with a fluffy tail and darker brown patches; amber eyes.

Claw - dark brown tabby tom with a white patch along his face, tail and chest; green eyes. Former rogue.

Daisytail- white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

_Kits:_ Badgerkit - thick furred dark-grey shecat with white stripes on her eyes, which are yellow.

Foxkit - dark red tomcat with black paws and a white tail-tip; yellow eyes.

Owlkit - brown tom with white paws and face; yellow eyes.

Sunkit - pretty blonde she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Tunnelkit - musky blonde tom with a thick crisscrossing of scars from a badger attack; blue eyes.

Nectarkit - pale sandy she-cat with darker flecks and ginger stripes on her tail; green eyes.

Sourkit - mustard colour tomcat with darker stripes; amber eyes.

Honeykit - pale yellow shecat with darker waves on her fur; green eyes.


	2. Prologue

_**A/N Hello! This is my first ever fanfic on here (as you can probably tell) and its going to take a while to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!**_

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own warriors. But all these characters are my OC's :)**

* * *

Light from a lone, old lamp trickled down towards the ground, the piercing yellow light just distinguishable from the gentle grey moonlight. It settled on the neatly cut grass of a decent sized garden, enclosed by a rickety, oak fence.

A house bordered one edge of the garden, softly shading the flowers growing from a small flower patch. The pattern of pink and white flowers swayed gently, spinning their bright colours up as high as they could manage while the sun lay asleep, their spindly stems twisting to form pretty shapes.

Moon-washed, silver, leaves speckled the spine of the plant.

The sweet scent of cat-nip, another plant in this tiny orchard paradise, travelled along the breeze and the she-cat purred softly, a hint of loneliness in the purr. She watched bats flicker above her, twitching her tail in annoyance.

The night was cold and dark, and even though the she-cat was wide awake, the tabby felt tired of waiting and bored.

Her blonde fur shone a light silver in the moonlight, and, licking her shoulder in anxiety, she continued to wait, her fur still ruffled in the strong breeze. A rustle of falling leaves and the crunching of footsteps on them was the only noise she could hear. Even the usual sharp screaming cries of the owl sitting just above her, in the hollowed oak arching from next door's garden, was silent.

"You came." She hissed, the anger in her tone muffled by a welcoming purr rising from her throat. She sprang onto and over the fence, landing softly on the ground and ran forward to greet the tom. "But you took forever!" She growled, playfully slapping the dark furred tom with her paw on his nose.

The tom gave a rumbling purr and nuzzled the she-cat. His fluffy fur, dark grey in the faint light, brushed against the she-cat's. "I missed you so much Freya." He muttered, caressing her neck with his muzzle. He purred at the softness of her fur and the cool breeze against them. They entwined tails and the she-cat lay her head on the tom's shoulder. She licked his cheek and looked up at him, "Why can't you stay here? With me?"

The tom sighed softly, "I wish I could... but I can't leave the cats back home. They need me."

The blonde cat suppressed a growl of frustration, "But _I _need you." She shook her head, and rested it on her paws, lying beside the tom.

The clouds covering the dark sky shifted and the tom tensed, feeling uneasy. He lay down and looked at his paws, guilty. "Look Freya... I love you but I need to go ok? You know the two-legs would hate to see me, I could get you in trouble."

The blonde cat nodded, keeping her gaze firmly on her paws. "Go. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow." She mewed softly, even though she knew the tom would not likely be able to come.

The tom licked her cheek and got up, arching his back.

She watched him pause at the fence and turn to wave goodbye with his long furry tail. She tried to ignore him, but seeing the apologetic gaze he sent her, she waved briefly in goodbye. She smiled, gazing into his eyes, and disappeared through the cat-flap.

"See you soon Clan-kitty," She murmured, "Sooner than you think."

* * *

_**Please read & review so I can improve this chapter! :D Have a nice day!**_


End file.
